Dreamers Revenge Discontinued
by Miann36
Summary: A fire in the night sky, death and revenge. Will be assassins,traitors, love, and prostitutes. RATED M AkuRoku
1. Fire Alight

**Author Note: New story wee, Lovers End wasn't working for me; I had already written it once as a book, and then I decided to turn it into a fanfiction and rewriting everything was a pain in my arse. So here's a new story please enjoy.**

* * *

><p>The door closed after my parents left, they tucked me in and made sure I was snug as a bug; I smiled softly and closed my eyes, hearing them saying goodnight to my younger brother in the next room over.<p>

Clutching the stuffed animal I held dear to me, I drifted off, letting my breathing even out, and shifting the sheets around my body; the soft tickles made my arms prickle. I giggled lightly, but reigned it in when I remembered it was bed time.

My muscles relaxed and let loose, while my mind wandered about letting me be whisked off into a dream like state of slumber.

* * *

><p><em>I jumped from rock to rock; my body floating inhumanly as I soared through the air, feeble giggles resounded throughout the echoing landscape, tall mountains lumbered over me, and the sky was blue and clear.<em>

_ I paused as I stood on a narrow jagged piece of stone, the sun baking my skin in a tender gentle way; the drop if I fell from this perch was deadly, but I didn't mind it I knew I was safe here._

_ I closed my eyes and breathed in, soon a voice sounding behind me. "Lovely sight isn't it?"_

_ I stumbled, almost falling off the edge of my rock, and yelped out in surprised turning to see a sphere of light floating behind me._

_ I cocked my head, curiosity swarmed me and I bit the corner of my lip, reaching my little hand out and saying; "Did you just speak?"_

_ The sphere flew a few inches away, and then it responded much to my surprise. "Of course you dolt, now wake up." I stopped trying to reach out towards it. Wake up? "What do you mean wake up?"_

_ The sphere moved closer this time, zooming into my face, making me take a step back before regaining my balance. "I said …WAKE UP!"_

* * *

><p>I jolted up right in my bed, my eyes glancing around; a ringing in my ears.<p>

It was as if someone really yelled to me, I glanced around and right away I noticed something was off… I sniffed the air and a smoky scent flared in my nostrils.

Clapping a hand over my face to keep the offending burn at bay, I started to get worried. I moved my sheets off myself and stood; legs shaky at first.

Stepping carefully I listened, crackling could be heard, but other than that nothing; I breathed through my mouth moving now at a faster pace to my door.

I gripped the brass knob of my white door, but it was for only a second as it was hot to the touch; I let out a whimper of pain and retracted my hand, confusion flooded my mind and rationality was lost.

What was happening? What if everyone is hurt? My brain was spitting these anxiety fueling questions and I gnawed my lips and let out a nervous sound.

"Mama?" I shouted, and received no reply. "PAPA?" I screamed as loud as I thought I could… no answer.

I felt tears well up in my eyes, whatever was smoking the smoke had seeped deeper into my room, causing me to hack and cough.

"SORA!" I screamed out, my throat feeling as if I tore it. Nothing, nada, zilch; I breathed more frantically panic now setting in, clutching my pajama top I felt my heart speed up at an unreal pace. I let my mind think; what should I do?

I looked around, my white walled room held mobiles and pictures; the carpet was cool beneath my bare feet, then my eyes went wide as I realized I had a window; racing over to it I opened it up, the grassy lawn down below, the drop not too far.

I gulped, should I stay and wait for my family?

Do they need me? My self preservation won out and I jumped from the window, landing on my feet, before crying out; the landing shocked my bones and my feet felt like I broke something in them.

I flopped down on the grass, hearing sirens not far off in the distance ringing out, rolling over I looked at my home; it was engulfed in flames.

My eyes got wider and wider, before I started just screaming; why I have no idea. "NO NO NO!" I ripped out, and soon enough a fire truck pulled along the curb and men came running out with a hose, they had to hurry! Didn't they know? My family was in there…

I never noticed as someone stooped down by me, a woman with long red hair and a kind face; "Hey now little guy you okay? Can you stand?"

I just stared at her as if she we're an alien; I didn't hear a word of what she said, I took in the navy blue outfit she wore, and her blue eyes boring into mine, worry lines creasing her brow.

She moved to lift me up, it was then that I started to react. My reaction was wild and feral; what was she doing? My family needed me! I thrashed and screamed; clawing at her and biting, she just quickened her steps and held onto me tighter.

I cried out; "MAMA! PAPA!" She plunked me down gently into the back of an ambulance van, pulling out her kit and looking over me, my struggling ceased, as I just watched my home go up in flames.

It took the firemen an hour to finally tame the fire and bring it down, some we're talking near me, still sitting in the back of the van; the red haired woman, whose name I learned was Kairi; was talking with them as well. "No survivors?"

She said, horror stuck peeking over at me, I was staring at them; my mind not wanting to register what she said. A man shook his head and looked down, almost mournfully, looking at me with pity. "No, we found some…remains."

He looked uncomfortable, was it my staring? Mama always said it was impolite to stare. Kairi crossed her arms and sighed, "What about the boy?"

The men shrugged; "Let Xemnas deal with it." Kairi scoffed, I watch her shuffle her feet on the lawn, the blades of grass bending against their will beneath her black boots.

"He's disgusting, I hate that the kid would have to be tended by Xemnas." The fire fighters looked uncomfortable now; "Kairi don't say that so loud, we could get in trouble."

She just narrowed her eyes; "Wussy's" She hissed out and moved back over to me, a smile now on her face.

"Come on I better get you to the hospital; what's your name?"

I just stared at her; blinking, her smile wavered. I opened my mouth, my lips chapped and crisped. It felt weird to move. "My name is Roxas…"


	2. Waterfall of Truth

**Author Note: Here is chapter two, I am trying to make them longer but I have carpel tunnel in my wrists and after typing a bit they start to really hurt. Please enjoy and review if you wish, I always look forward to improving on my writing.**

* * *

><p><em>Smiling up at the sky, my brother inches away by me; the both of us laying in the grass watching the clouds, mama and papa we're sitting on their blanket. This was a perfect day, nothing could change this pure bliss.<em>

* * *

><p>I sat on a cool chair, it was metal; and made my bottom feel numb.<p>

I shifted uncomfortably, and glanced around the room was bleak and boring, I was guessing I was in an office of some sort; there was a desk in front of me and pictures of degrees on the walls.

I snapped out of my thoughts when the door to the room clicked shut, and a tall man stood there eyeing me. I crossed my arms, and met his gaze; feeling challenging.

I was wrapped in a blanket, it was itchy on my skin; I didn't like it. The man strode to his desk finally deciding to look away, he had creepy yellow eyes anyways.

"So Roxas, I am quite sorry to be the barer of bad news…but it seems as if…you're the only one who survived the fire."

I listened to his words half heartedly, I already knew this, did he think me stupid? I may be only nine but I was far from an idiot.

I gritted my teeth and just slunk down into my chair further; if Sora was here right now he'd poke me and tell me to lighten up…He was always so happy.

"Roxas? Are you even listening to me?" The man slammed his hands down on his desk, the wood helping make it a low thump; I blinked thinking of my brother had distracted me.

I nodded to him and he sneered; "I am Xemnas, and I will be in charge of you until we find you a home." I gaped; the first time since the fire I showed some sign of emotion, I had to stay with this man?

I shook my head, and he cocked his head, the air in the room growing a bit colder.

"I'm sorry to say Roxas, but you have no family; no one to care for you, you're all alone in the world…you don't have much say in where you go."

His voice was stern and harsh, I frowned and looked away; I knew he was right I was alone in the world, but did he have to make it sting like it did?

He smiled now; it sent chills down my spine, he shouldn't ever smile that's for sure.

Mama always said smiling is the best way to get people to warm up to you, but his smile made you fear him.

It was unnatural and a cunning smile, it made you feel as if he knew something you didn't and a joke was playing in his head, and you're fate is the punch line.

"I have to say I feel as if you'll enjoy where I will house you, I am a charitable soul; and I usually take in kids whose family's meet an unnatural end.

I think you'll like it there are other children there for you to play with." I rolled my eyes, adults always think that since there are other kids somewhere you'll want to just hop on board and cooperate. Well not me, and not this time buddy; he might've suckered in some other dolts but he wouldn't trick me that quick.

He stood up and his chair made a scraping sound on the floor, it made me wince; he had no grace. "Shall we go Roxas?" He questioned in a tone that held no room for argument.

I sighed and placed my hands on my knee's gripping my pants legs; I felt anger, they we're just forgetting about me like that huh?

I would be whisked away into a home and forgotten about; it was indignant. I stood up to join him, the blanket I wore around me falling to pool at the floor; I left it, didn't like it anyways.

We walked through an office area, before I noticed it was policemen at the desks; interesting…

It made sense though, I walked quickly behind Xemnas; he took big strides which made it all the harder for me to keep up, he held open the front glass doors of the station for me. I walked out into the night, the sun wasn't up yet; I wondered what time it was, the air was cool and it made goose bumps arise on my arms and legs.

"Come along Roxas." He said in a quip walking over to a black porsche, figures he would be loaded.

Climbing into the back, I waited for him to start the car; I just peered out of the window for the whole ride feeling my eyes slowly start to close, I don't know why but I was suddenly so sleepy.

* * *

><p><em>I could hear a waterfall off in the distance, my brother was standing before me, he was splashing in the creek water; I recognized this place.<em>

_ We always came up to this lake to go swimming in the summer, I smiled; and ran over to him hugging him as tight as I could._

_ He made a yelping sound of surprise and hugged me back, I could feel myself start to cry. "Roxas what's wrong?" I shook my head and gulped down a sob; I was acting like a baby._

_ "I thought you died." Sora let loose a laugh, he had an infectious laugh… "You silly block head, I'm right here." I chuckled, "I can see that." _

_We hugged a moment longer and then I asked; "Where's mama and papa?" He pointed back behind us, there was tree's in the way and inside it looked dark between their wide trunks. "Why would they be in there?"_

_ I asked in an unsure tone, he shrugged and turned back to playing in the water, I turned away from him to go find them; but before I even made a step something gripped my arm._

_ "Don't go." Sora pleaded, I looked at him with a raised brow; the landscape around us was changing and shifting slowly, the water turned black and the sky was brown, the wild life no where to be found; and Sora my dear sweet brother, his face was charred and burnt, along with his whole body; I let out a scream. _

_I took off running at a sprint, ripping my arm free of his grip; "ROXAS DON'T LEAVE ME!"_

_ He yelled behind me, I had to find my mother and father, I had to save them. I dashed into the forest only to be surrounded by more tree's, I grabbed my head and clutched it, everything was so confusing. _

"_Just keep you're gaze on the prize." I jumped, that voice that spoke to me; I've heard it before! I spun on the spot and saw the same sphere of light I saw last time I dreamt._

_ "You!" I growled out, pointing an accusing finger at it. It flickered and then it spoke once more; "I can help you, find out the truth."_

_ I blanched, truth? "What truth?" I asked, my voice non too trusting. "About who killed you're family." I felt my eyes go wide and I shook my head…"What…but, it was a fire…" _

_The light started to zoom away, I chased after it, but I couldn't catch it as I felt myself being shaken._

* * *

><p>"Roxas…Roxas…Wake up." I groaned out and felt my eyes slip open, sleep webbed in the corners and I yawned, my face was against the glass window of Xemnas's car. "We're here get up, I can show you too you're room; you can be introduced to everyone tomorrow."<p>

I looked around the building was tall and made of stone, it had many windows…it looked as if it could house a whole town.

Iron gates stood all around, barb wire decorating it, though the needles where poking in…as if to keep something from getting out; over all the place gave me the chills, I sighed out and got out of the car; the dream I had still making my head throb a bit.


	3. Force

**Author Note: Chapter 3, there will probably be a time skip in chapter 5 but chapter 4 will focus more on relationship building and what Xemnas really wants with these kids.**

* * *

><p>I groaned as the first rays of sunlight filtered through my window and into my face; I blinked and was greeted by an unknown room, quickly sitting up I panicked but only for a moment.<p>

Everything from the night before came rushing back to me, the fire…my family, and Xemnas. I glanced around, there we're some other beds in the room but they we're empty, seems as though I over slept.

Climbing out of the creaky bed, and letting my feet rest on the hardwood floor, I looked around for something to change into; being still in my pajama's from the other night. I noted that someone was kind enough to leave a uniform at the foot of my bedding.

I picked it up and eyed it, it was a simple black cloak; tilting my head I shrugged and slipped it on, it was a bit baggy on me but I could live with it.

Heading for the door on the far end of the room, I grasped the knob and thought for a moment, I had no idea where I was going or who was out there.

I had always been shy; Sora was the social one. Nibbling nervously on my bottom lip I rolled my eyes and took a breath, turning the brass knob and opening the door.

I was greeted by the sight of a young man with his fist in the air, looking as if he was about to knock. He smiled widely at me, his blonde hair darker than mine, and in a weird style.

I could feel myself quirking a brow. "Uh, Hello…My name is Demyx." He waved and I could feel myself taking an involuntary step backwards.

"Demyx are you scaring him already?" A soft voice said behind him, and a short boy came into view, his hair covering half of his face and a book by his side. Demyx pouted, "Aw Zexion; you make me sound like a creeper."

I snorted a bit, and this caught both of their attention Demyx looked like he just got a treat, and Zexion raised a brow at me.

"You gonna tell us your name? Or do we have to guess?" I coughed into my hand and shifted, I felt the urge to disappear, but I was not one without manners so I responded. "My name is Roxas," I said in a shy tone, Demyx smiled wider and clasped a hand around my shoulders.

"Welcome Roxas! This is the manor; doesn't really have a name. Vexen told us to come and get you, its time for your first lesson."

He started to cart me along, my mind was a mass of confusion so I allowed myself to be lead along the windy staircase.

Zexion I noted followed behind us, but he didn't speak a word; Demyx on the other hand wouldn't stop speaking.

Once we reached two double doors, made of metal Demyx halted; he turned his gaze to me and said, "Now everyone in here isn't so bad, so lighten up; and whatever you do, don't back talk to Vexen, he has a nasty temper on him."

I nodded in understanding and gulped, what type of people we're behind this door? Demyx opened it and a flashing of lights blinded me for a moment.

I let my eyes adjust; and I winced before everything came into focus. It was like a gymnasium was built within the house. No that's not right, it was more military like. Hurdles and ropes; balancing beams and a basketball court.

Benches lined the far side of the room and there sat a group of people, I noted that Demyx compared to them looked quite normal.

I noticed right away a tall man with blonde hair standing his arms on his hips and he was yelling something or other to a boy with crazy red hair; if mama could see him.

She would've been over there in seconds with a wet comb to tame his locks. I caught the gaze of a young woman, she too had light colored hair, and her eyes we're firey they made me feel nervous, she sneered at me and then said in a loud obnoxious tone.

"Mister Vexen…_sir_. The new kid is here." She rolled her eyes and then proceeded to play with her nails. I could tell she didn't like me much; Vexen turned and eyed me, then he smiled. "Ah welcome…uh." He looked down at his clip board and everyone snickered.

"Roxas, yes well; you're right in time for some warm ups, we'll be training you all body and mind for great tasks ahead of you."

I cocked my head, and wondered what type of tasks he meant. Surely not making us join the army.

Vexen looked back down to his clip board again; "You'll be paired with…Axel." I saw the red head I took in earlier stand up lazily and asses me. He smirked; "He looks pretty scrawny Vexen, do you even think he's worth training?"

Vexen narrowed his eyes and then slapped the boy over the head, I was wide eyed with shock. "You either address me as Mister, or Sir Axel you know the rules." Axel grumbled and rubbed his sore spot, looking back at me, his eyes we're quite striking.

Demyx bounced over to Zexion who was sitting on the ground reading, looking as if this was all a bore. Vexen turned back to me, "First though everyone introduce yourselves to Roxas here, and be nice." He growled out the last part in a threatening manner.

Axel went first, "The names Axel; A-X-E-L. Got it memorized?" I nodded but felt that he was being a bit of an idiot, I already didn't like him.

Next the girl went and she scowled again when my gaze landed on her. "Larxene, and I don't like you so stop staring."

I moved my gaze quickly heading her warning. Demyx jumped up; "You know me I'm Demyx, and this is Zexion." He unmusically pointed to the book worm; who in return waved casually.

A boy with pink hair stood up and smiled warmly at me, he seemed nice. "My name is Marluxia." he bowed a bit, it was old fashioned but not unwelcome.

That was all for me to meet, Vexen clapped his hands together and we moved to start doing jumping jacks, I wasn't that fit so of course after the first set of twenty, I was starting to get winded. I was forced to stand next to Axel who looked as if this was the most boring thing in the world.

By the time we hit a hundred I was about ready to stop, but the moment I showed myself slowing down Vexen came by me and he sneered. "You're going to have to keep up or you're of no use to us or this organization."

I was red in the face; my vision blurry but I managed to nod. He patted my shoulder roughly before moving over to tell Demyx to pick up his pace. Axel grinned and whispered.

"Don't cry now little baby." I growled, and forced my muscles to work harder, to keep this pace moving. Soon much to my relief Vexen yelled for us to stop.

My body only had a minute to recuperate before Vexen told us to run laps, we had to run a mile around the gym. I pushed myself, I didn't want to have Axel make fun of me, more than once Larxene tried to trip me, giggling each time she made me stumble.

Vexen ignored her, I knew though he saw everything.

This place seemed like it was going to be a hell hole.


	4. Contract

**Author Note: Don't worry this is totally an akuroku story but for the meaning of not going all fangirl and making this story suck its a building relationship, here's chapter 4; bit longer than the others and next chapter will be the time skip.**

* * *

><p><em>The night sky was full of clusters, the stars lightning up the grass beneath my warm body, I laid there calm and collected; it seemed like everything was peaceful and I was truly happy. Mama and Papa we're holding me in their arms, Sora was off trying to catch fireflies. <em>

_I smiled and giggled when Mama let her fingers trail through my hair, sending tickling sensations throughout my body. Sitting up, I glanced at my brother he called out to me; "Roxas come help me catch some of these pesky fireflies." I nodded and stood, Mama kissing my forehead before I could reach my full height, she shifted to lay more into Papa's arms._

_ I walked over to my brother and we started to jump around, the fireflies we're hard to clasp in our cupped hands, Sora forgot to bring a jar with him._

_ "Whoa Roxas look at that big one!" Sora looked wary, and I looked to where his gaze trailed too, and there was the big ball of light; I froze, stricken with unease. Sora seemed to sense this from me; "You alright? Do you wanna catch it?"_

_ He tilted his head and pouted, seemed as though he wanted to get the prize of catching it. I nodded at him and said in a soft tone, letting my hand pat his head._

_ "Sorry Sora, you don't mind do you?" He shook his head no and smiled at me, hugging me quickly before going off and jumping around to catch more of the bugs._

_ I narrowed my eyes at the ball of light, walking towards it but stopped when it suddenly whisked away, gritting my teeth I raced after it._

_It zoomed faster and faster, my legs ached for me to stop with my running but I pushed on. I was going to catch this ball of light; and get some answers._

_ It was weaving in and out of tree's soon the field where my family we're faded out of sight, but I couldn't stop I needed to catch this light._

_ It went inside a dark cave and I froze, the dark scared me; Mama usually would have to go into dark places with me, that or Sora._

_ I gulped and shook, my nerves getting the better of me, slowly I took a brave step forward bracing myself for the sudden appearance of some unknown monster._

_ When nothing happened I moved more into the dark cave. At first when I got inside my eyes needed a moment to adjust, I couldn't see any light; and frustration got the better of me, growling low I started to pick up my pace and went further into the unknown._

_ That's what really scared me about the dark, you never knew what was in it. I rubbed my arms being in a short sleeved shirt the cool air wafted by and left me shivering._

_ The cave was damp and full of a foul smell; I couldn't quite place what the smell was only that I had to cover my nose to keep from retching._

_Finally after some winds and turns in the cavern I saw it, the ball of light; I ran for it, stopping when I was only a foot away it seemed to have been waiting for my arrival. "So we meet again." It said in a mocking tone._

_ I pouted and frowned; "Don't act coy with me, I want to know what you meant last time we met." It dimmed its light letting more of the intruding darkness encroach around me._

_ "You want to know the truth, but what will you do when I tell you?" I shook my head and yelled, "Just tell me! I will figure out what to do after you tell me." It seemed to pause for a moment before the light suddenly escalated ten fold, blinding me and making me fall backwards with the sheer feeling of power coming off it._

_ I covered my face with my arm and cried out in fear._

_ What in the world was it doing? Soon enough thankfully, the light died down and I looked up and there before me was a smiling face of a young blonde girl, her blue eyes looking the same as mine, she reached down and extended her hand to me. _

_"Wh-who are you?" I questioned hesitating before taking the offered hand; she giggled and lifted me back on my feet. "You can call me Namine." I blushed, she was sure a pretty girl. She glanced around and sighed, "Mind if we change the scene; I'm not a fan of caves…and you have dreamed enough for one night."_

_ I blinked…I was dreaming? She seemed to read the confusion on my face and smirked. "Yes you're dreaming, otherwise if I contacted you…he would know…"_

_ She looked unsure and nervous but reigned it in and snapped her lithe fingers. Suddenly we appeared in a white room; a long white table was the only object in the room, she slid to sit atop the surface of it, watching me intently; her gaze made me shift._

_"I can't give any names, for both our safety…but if you can come find me in the real world I can let you in on everything._

_ And I mean everything; but for now I will just tell you what I can, we should be safe in here, this is my mind; he doesn't have much power to get past my defenses your's however…"_

_ She tapped her chin and shook her head, it seemed as though she was debating with herself she was keeping things from me this much was true, and how could I even know I could trust her?_

_ "She looked back down at me before giving the same gentle smile. "You can trust me Roxas, I am here to help you; injustice was done to your family." I blinked and crossed my arms narrowing my gaze to her; "How did you know what I was just thinking?" _

_I questioned unsure if I wanted to know or not._

_ She reached down and rested a cool hand on my shoulder, "This is my mind, I know every thought a dreamer thinks in here."_

_ I shook her hand off; "That's not fair I couldn't hear you're thoughts while we we're in my mind." She shook her head sighing but looking more amused than annoyed, "We're wasting time, I need to tell you what I can."_

_ I pouted and opened my mouth to object but she placed a finger on my lips, causing another blush to arise on my face._

_ "Listen to me well Roxas, you're brother he's still alive; he's with Riku. You're parents are dead, they went against the man who had you're house set on fire. Don't trust anyone at the home you're in now. Not a one."_

_ I stared and then went to say something along the lines of, how do I know you're telling the truth but what came out with a squeak and tears._

_ "So-Sora…he's alive?" I couldn't believe that part, he died didn't he? Namine nodded and leapt off the table to hug me, "Listen you're about to be awoken I can't come again for a while, he is probably already starting to get suspicious."_

_ I nodded and hugged her back, she gave me new hope._

_ My brother…my little brother he was still alive. Soon enough though I felt a rumble and an annoying sound filter into the room, causing me discomfort; she bent down to kiss my cheek and then everything faded away._

* * *

><p>"Wake up loser." I blinked and looked up there was Axel gruff looking and annoyed. "Whatsgoingon?"<p>

My voice sounded slurred, I glanced around and I could tell it was still dark out; what in the world was he waking me up for.

"Xemnas wants to see you small fry." I growled and slapped the hand he had on my shoulder off, "Don't call me that." He scoffed then smirked and said in a mock baby tone; "Aw did that hurt you're feelings?"

I shoved him back and he stumbled, almost bumping into Demyx's bed, said blonde let out a long snore, Axel sneered and then glared; "If Xemnas didn't need to see you right away I would knock you're lights out Rox-_Ass."_

He turned and went back to his bed, I sighed and went to the door quickly making my way to the stair case to get this over with, Xemnas's office was on the very top floor.

So of course the climb up the twisting stairs was a long one.

Once I finally reached the oak door's I knocked gently, I received a gruff "Come in." As my queue to open the door and find myself a seat in the cool room.

It only took a quick glance, the satin curtains the Victoria style seating, and the giant desk; paintings and gold figurines lined the room. Xemnas sure was one rich bastard.

I sat and let the chair sink in, it was comfortable that's for sure. Xemnas was writing something down but stopped the moment he saw me seated, setting aside his paper work he gave me his full attention.

"Roxas, I need to give you some important information." I nodded, maybe hopefully this was about Sora.

"It seems that the state have deemed it fit to leave you here in my care, now don't worry we'll take good care of you." I just stared…my mind blanked.

I had to stay here? In this horrible place with these horrible people? "Now its time for you to learn the true purpose of my work and this house." I just nodded my mind not quite there.

He eye'd me seeming to asses my reaction so far but soon enough he coughed into a tanned hand and said in a soft tone, his yellow eyes boring into my own baby blues.

"I train children here…for important jobs." I tilted my head, I was unsure of what he was getting at. "Jobs?" I asked, he nodded and then continued. "Yes well… I train the children here to be apart of my private organization…and as such you must follow a code of silence."

I was still unsure so I asked in a tiny voice; "I am guessing I have no choice in this matter?" He chuckled and I felt sick, that chuckling was demonic sounding.

"Why no you don't, you see as I just told you too much already; but we will take good care of you, soon you'll be made into a perfect killing machine." I froze, killing? "I don't want to kill people!"

I suddenly shouted out, slapping my own hands over my mouth, he narrowed his eyes at me and pursed his lips, this time he didn't reply right away he just reached into his desk and pulled out a pistol; my body went stock still when I saw this.

"You either accept this Roxas, or I make you disappear, you see you are alone as I've told you; no one will notice you gone. You're just a nobody now."

I gnawed on my bottom lip and shook in my seat, fear struck me for the first time since I got here.

He was going to kill me? I couldn't die…I needed to find Sora…find who killed my parents. And that's when it clicked; if I let myself get trained to kill people I could easily find out who killed my parents and take my revenge.

I debated in my head, Xemnas never taking his gaze off me, and before long I nodded and he smiled; tucking the pistol back into its hiding place.

"Good, I am happy we have come to this agreement." He stood up and I flinched, not sure what he was about to do, he walked over to stand by me.

Patting my shoulder he said in a comforting tone. "From now on you'll be number XIII." I blinked, I was numbered now?

I nodded and he let go of my shoulder, my skin burned from where he touched me; "Good, now be a good lad and get back to bed, Vexen will surely be training you even harder, you're behind everyone else in lessons."

I stood up and swiftly stalked out of the office, closing his doors behind me and quickly making my way back to bed, laying down I wrapped the sheets about me, and for the first time I began to shake.

I was never aware of the green eyes watching me mournfully.


End file.
